With regard to physiologically active substances produced from arachidonic acid, there have been widely known prostaglandins produced by cyclooxygenase and leucotrienes produced by lipoxygenase while, in recent years, it has been becoming clear that 20-HETE produced from arachidonic acid by enzymes belonging to cytochrome p450 genus has varieties of actions in vivo (J. Vascular Research, volume 32, page 79 (1995)). Until now, it has been clarified that 20-HETE contracts or dilates the microvessels and also induces cell proliferation in main organs such as kidney and cerebrovascular vessels, and it has been suggested that 20-HETE deeply participates in pathology of various renal diseases, cerebrovascular diseases, circulatory diseases, etc. while playing an important physiological action in vivo (J. Vascular Research, volume 32, page 79 (1995); Am. J. Physiol., volume 277, page R607 (1999); Physiol. Rev., volume 82, page 131 (2002), etc.).
An object of the present invention is to provide a drug which inhibits the production of 20-HETE which participates in the contraction or dilation of microvessels, the induction of cell proliferation, etc. in main organs such as kidney and cerebrovascular vessels.